Twin Blades of Hades
by callista 101
Summary: After their mother is murdered Percy and Molly Jackson are taken away from home, into a whole new world, that starts with a new family. They are the Twin Blades of Hades.


Twin Blades of Hades

Summary: After their mother is murdered Percy and Molly Jackson are taken away from home, into a whole new world, that starts with a new family. They are the Twin Blades of Hades.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character except my own.

Author note: I know this fic may sound bad in the summary but in my opinion it's quite good and there aren't many others like it. So wish me luck.

Chapter 1- Abuse and Betrayal

Sally Jackson had just set her 2 year old twins down for their afternoon nap and was about to start cleaning the flat they stayed in. With her husband Gabe, or Smelly Gabe as her children liked to call him; who was currently playing poker with his "friends".

'Sally!' Gabe shouted, 'Get me some more beer!' Sighing Sally set down the cloth she was using to wipe some beer up from the floor and went to fetch another can. _I'm doing this for my babies. _She thought as she shut the fridge and walked into the dining room full of abuse.

40 minutes later

Sally had finished tending to Gabe's whims when she heard he son cry out loudly, soon followed by her daughter. _Huh, what could be wrong with them? _Sally wondered whist she walked into the small room her son & daughter occupied, only to find they weren't alone. One of Gabe's gambling buddies stood over the boy with a bronze knife. Sally gasped but realised her mistake too late, the creature whirled round to face her with bloodlust in its eyes and forked tongue flicking. Sally locked stares with the beast in front of her, silently sending prayers to whoever would listen. Although she failed to notice the animal's counterpart behind her already plunging its dagger into her back. All you could hear was her bloodcurdling scream as the beast's blade stole her essence.

Yet all Sally could think about in her last few moments was her beautiful twins who would no longer have a mother.

Meanwhile…

Gabe sat at his dining table playing cards with his buddies but was losing badly. On the bright side he wasn't letting anyone else win the jackpot that sat in the centre on the playing field. Two of his opponents had got out quickly, Butch and Joe they liked to call themselves; and strolled away from the table. _Oh well. _Gabe thought _better odds for me then. _He was about to call Sally for more bean dip when he heard her scream. Gabe chuckled to himself, glad that his friends were having fun. A few minutes later butch walked in and snapped his fingers. Gabe's eyelids suddenly felt heavy as he collapsed in his chair. Soon all that was heard was the soft whimpers of the small babies that were being smuggled from the apartment.

**A/N: I considered stopping here but realised how short this chapter was!**

Butch and Joe hurried down the streets of Manhattan trying to put as much distance between themselves and the apartment block as possible. Each of them carried a child wrapped in a blanket and were still wearing their disguises as an attempt to look normal. But despite their attempts people still stared at the two burley men clutching on to their precious charges like their lives depended on it.

'Butch, people are staring. Look normal.' Joe commanded as they came to the end of the block, about to enter Central Park. Suddenly the boy in Butch's arms starts to squirm and cry out. 'What are you doing? Shut him up!' Joe hissed. Butch fumbled around trying to still the child.

'He won't stay still.' Butch complained. Oddly they were being followed by a huge shadow. 'Uh, Joe…' Butch inquired as he turned to face the dark nothingness behind them.

'What?' Butch replied a little testily as he too turned to face the void. 'Oh…' he groaned. The shadow grew in size until a man stepped out dressed all in black with a helmet over his head, sure to terrify people in their dreams. He shook his head and made a tutting noise.

'You two shouldn't be here' he said with a cold voice, 'go and enjoy Tartarus.' Shadows swirled at his command and engulfed the two men whilst carrying the children to him before dissipating. 'Well, what have we here then?' he asked the children, who in response snuggled into him even further. The man smiled before stepping into the next best shadow and disappearing leaving no trace of what had transpired.

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! I would appreciate it if you could spare the time to leave a quick review, I don't care how long it is! I would also like it if you could leave any ideas for the future or possible characters I could use. Thank you and goodbye, Callista 101


End file.
